bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Elimo Salacia Persei
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20157 |idalt = 20157 2 |no = 1492 |element = Acqua |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 5 |description = Un tempo, Elimo ebbe la possibilità di unirsi alle fila degli dèi, ma lei si rifiutò per affrontarli da umana. Se avesse accettato l’offerta, tuttavia, è probabile che l’essenza della sua persona sarebbe rimasta la stessa. Il suo corpo mortale non sarebbe stato in grado di sostenere tali poteri divini, ma può darsi che come dea sarebbe stata capace di utilizzarli con facilità. Forse, avrebbe usato tali poteri per illuminare l’umanità e gli dèi con la sua saggezza, per costruire insieme un mondo migliore nel nome della reciproca comprensione. |summon = Oh cielo... Essere chiamata “dea” è terribilmente imbarazzante... |fusion = Non ho rimpianti. Anche se il mio corpo non è più umano, il mio cuore rimane immutato. |evolution = Adesso comprendo che non tutta la saggezza si ottiene attraverso la conoscenza. Ho ancora così tanto da imparare. |hp_base = 6179 |atk_base = 1980 |def_base = 2272 |rec_base = 2377 |hp_lord = 8042 |atk_lord = 2483 |def_lord = 2827 |rec_lord = 2968 |hp_anima = 9159 |rec_anima = 2670 |atk_breaker = 2781 |def_breaker = 2529 |def_guardian = 3125 |atk_guardian = 2183 |hp_oracle = 7892 |rec_oracle = 3415 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ccant = 44 |ls = Saggezza della dea clemente |lsdescription = +60% PS massimi; enorme aumento del rilascio dei CC; notevole aumento dell’efficacia dei CC; probabile riduzione dei danni del 20% |lseffect = * * * |lsnote = 30% boost, 75% effectiveness & 15% chance to reduce damage taken by 20% |bb = Forza Difique |bbdescription = Grande recupero di PS; rimuove tutte le anomalie di stato; notevole aumento di DIF e REC per 3 turni; riduzione dei danni del 50% per 2 turni |bbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec & 160% Def, Rec |bbtype = Heal |bbgauge = 25 |sbb = Sorgente sacra di Logos |sbbdescription = Grande recupero di PS; notevole aumento di DIF e REC per 3 turni; i danni subiti possono ripristinare i PS per 3 turni; riduzione danni del 50% per 2 turni |sbbnote = Heals 4300-4500 + 40% of own Rec, 160% Def, Rec & 20% chance to heal 25-30% damage taken |sbbtype = Heal |sbbgauge = 25 |ubb = Fato della stella fantasma |ubbdescription = Riempie al massimo la barra BB di tutti gli alleati; impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato per 3 turni; riduce i danni del 75% per 3 turni; ripristina completamente i PS per 3 turni; i danni subiti aumentano enormemente la barra BB per 3 turni |ubbnote = Fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Heal |ubbgauge = 30 |es = Aurora della saggezza |esitem = |esdescription = Aggiunge effetto Barriera d’acqua per tutti gli alleati a BB/SBB; riduce la barra BB necessaria per il BB 20%; probabile riduzione dei danni del 20% |esnote = 20% reduction, 20% chance to reduce damage & activates 3000 HP barrier |eseffect =* |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 20156 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Statistiche |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% DIF e PS massimi |omniskill2_cat = Barra BB |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB |omniskill2_1_note = Riempie 2-3 CB |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Potenziamento aumento barra BB sotto attacco |omniskill2_2_note = Riempie 3-4 BC |omniskill3_cat = Resistenza anomalie |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato |omniskill4_cat = Riduzione Danni |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Impedisce i danni che ignorano DIF |omniskill5_cat = Speciali |omniskill5_1_sp = 30 |omniskill5_1_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di grande recupero PS a BB/SBB per 3 turni |omniskill5_1_note = Cura 3000-3500 + 15% Rec |omniskill5_2_sp = 30 |omniskill5_2_desc = Aggiunge immunità alla riduzione ATT, DIF e REC per 1 turno a BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_sp = 30 |omniskill5_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di impedimento anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Aggiunge immunità ai danni elementali a per 1 turno a BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_sp = 30 |omniskill5_5_desc = Aggiunge immunità ai danni critici per 1 turno a BB/SBB |notes = *Nella mitologia romana, Salacia era la dea femminile dell'acqua salata e custode delle profondità dell'oceano. Sposa del dio Nettuno. Il suo nome è tradotto in zampillare. |addcat = Eroi a richiesta |addcatname = Elimo Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Negazione status e danni elementali)= *20 Sp - +30% DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB *10 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano considerevolmente la barra BB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'impedimento delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge immunità ai danni elementali a BB/SBB *'E' stata praticamente il mitigatore migliore del gioco in meta 7*, per molto tempo... Ma fu spodestata da Krantz e varie esclusive. Adesso è tornata, per riprendersi quello che le spetta di diritto, ossia il titolo di regina dei mitigatori.' |-| Set 2 (Negazione status e danni critici)= *20 Sp - +30% DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB *10 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano considerevolmente la barra BB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'impedimento delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge immunità ai danni critici a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Negazione riduzioni statistiche/Elementali)= *20 Sp - +30% DIF e PS massimi *20 Sp - Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato *30 Sp - Aggiunge immunità alla riduzione ATT, DIF e REC a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge immunità ai danni elementali a BB/SBB |-| Set 4 (Alternativo)= *20 Sp - +30% DIF e PS massimi *20 Sp - Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato *30 Sp - Aggiunge immunità ai danni critici a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge immunità ai danni elementali a BB/SBB |-| Set 5 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +30% DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di grande recupero PS a BB/SBB per 3 turni *30 Sp - Aggiunge immunità alla riduzione ATT, DIF e REC per 1 turno a BB/SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge immunità ai danni elementali per 1 turno a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' ***'Null danni critici o elementali, non fa differenza. Scegliete pure il buff che più vi aggrada.' }}